


The End of It All

by RumbelleFan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blue Diamond is Evil, Gem Windchimes, Gen, I should get some Gem Windchimes, Sad Ending, rated M for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleFan/pseuds/RumbelleFan
Summary: This was my very first Steven Universe fanfiction, and I don't know how it got so.... depressing? Like, it's really sad.





	1. Only One

"At least, this way, if only one of us were to survive this, I'm glad it was you, Alexandrite," Peridot said softly, sadly. Steven had already been killed, brought down by the harsh ways of their captors, taken away hours ago. Now, it was just Peridot, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, the latter three having fused into Alexandrite. Peridot looked upwards, before smiling weakly. "Hey, I'm just a Peridot. There's tons more of me," she said, but her voice broke at the end, and tears glistened in her eyes. She didn't want to die! Alexandrite glared down at her, before Garnet spoke. "There's only one of you, Peridot! There's no other one like you! You're one of us - a Crystal Gem!" Peridot looked up toward Alexandrite, frozen in a moment of awe and sadness. That was her fatal mistake, unfortunately; before any of them could react, she was poofed and shattered, her shards scattering to the floor, tinkling like so many brittle glass shards.

Alexandrite was frozen in terror, before their form began to tremble. Tears glistened in their eyes, and, with a cry honoring Peridot, they charged....


	2. Unknown Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we get a brief view of who kidnapped Steven, and what they want.

TEN HOURS EARLIER

Steven grinned, throwing a water balloon at Peridot, who cackled and retaliated. The temperature had rose to an even 106°F earlier that day, so Steven decided to have a water war, inviting his dad, Connie, and of course Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. Sadly, Connie couldn't join him, as, earlier, her and her parents started out on their cross-country vacation, deciding to see all the great landmarks of America before school started again. Greg was too busy at the car wash to attend, but promised he'd be over later that night with ice cream and rockin' tunes.

Garnet and Amethyst were away on a mission to Mask Island, leaving Pearl to babysit... sort of. Naturally, Pearl was against this idea of a "water war" at first, but when Peridot decided it would be fun, she relented, if only to keep an eye on the wayward gem. So, she supervised the "war," providing ammo to both sides, as well as tactical advances when either one of them were open to attack. That was how they had been found, having fun and enjoying the hot summer day.

"At last! We've found the rebel base! Quick, send a report to Blue Diamond! She must be notified of this at once!" The Ruby barked their command, looking darkly at their Pearl servant. The Pearl saluted and swiftly sent her master's report, for she was a good, obedient Pearl, unlike the traitor gem that played at water war with the other traitor Peridot gem. Such queer sentience they had, and such gall!

"Steven, we're back," Garnet called out softly, to be met with silence. The house was empty, and outside, pieces of balloons, and full, warm balloons lay in their plastic containers, ready to be thrown. But Steven was nowhere to be found.


	3. Finding Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the kidnappers are finally revealed, as well as their plans.

Steven groaned, holding his head. Beneath his hands, his temples pulsed, and with each pulse, a slow, steady stream of crimson rolled between his fingers. He closed his eyes for a second, praying that this was all just a very bad dream or accident. When he opened his eyes again, he was able to slowly begin to take in his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his... cell? Prison? He wasn't too sure, but he could faintly smell crushed pine, a scent he had recently associated with Peridot.

"Per..i...dot?" He croaked out, his body beginning to tremble, stomach turning as he attempted to move. Peridot's voice barely rose to his ears as, with fear, he emptied his stomach into a bucket that had been provided for him. The young human-gem hybrid very rarely became physically sick, and this worried the Peridot in the next cell. "Steven?!" She cried, upon hearing him become ill. It took some time for Steven to recover, his body trembling even harder, pain lacing through him with every jerk of his muscles.

Finally, his fit subsided, and he spoke, his voice scratchy, throat like sandpaper, vocal chords strained and almost broken. "Are you... okay?" The genuine concern made Peridot laugh. She was so surprised he was still worried about her, instead of focusing on himself! Wasn't he the one ill? She discovered that the time for those questions would come later, as a bright light suddenly filled the dungeon, illuminating everything.

\--------------------------------------------

"They're over here!" Steven would know that voice anywhere. With a thrill, he reached toward the door that held him prisoner, feeling the small, warm hand of Amethyst close around his. "We got you, Steven. Where's Pearl?" She asked, tilting her head, curious. "I don't... know," he croaked once more, finally registering that he hadn't heard Pearl speak at all in the hour - day? - month? - that they had been confined in the dungeon. Untill the door opened, of course...

"Throw her back in! She's useless to us. We'll deal with her later. Bring the Peridot, Pearl!" A barking command from the Ruby from before. Steven finally saw their captors. A darker Pearl, her gem a dull shine illuminated from the center of her chest, which was almost bare. A Ruby, as dark as night, with a solid gem firmly implanted in her left eye socket, leaving her with only a single eye to observe from. Briefly, Steven wondered if this Ruby was a commander in Blue Diamond's army, but that was wiped from his mind when Peridot was grabbed.

"No! Leave her alone!" He attempted to lunge forward. That was a terrible mistake, as the movement caused severe throbbing in his skull, and another river of fresh, warm crimson rolled down the sides of his face. He collapsed, panting and sweating. The Ruby glared down at him, before smirking. "You wanna be the hero, huh? Fine. Put the Peridot back, Pearl, and grab the freak. Blue Diamond should have fun with him." Obeying commands, the Pearl shoved Peridot back into her cell and dragged a now unconscious Steven out. All the while, none of them noticed the bright light of a fusion breaking apart, and the small, purple leech that had attached itself to the Pearl to be the eyes and ears of the operation.


	4. Rose's True Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say goodbye to important characters, kids!

Steven slowly came to, but as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. His whole body felt as if it was boiling from the inside out, and without warning, a scream erupted from his already raw throat, causing hot blood to roll down the inside of his esophagus, choking him.

Before him, the Ruby and Pearl knelt before a gem that could only be Blue Diamond. Casting his blurry gaze upwards, he trembled to behold the sight of the intimidating gem, and shut his eyes tightly, wishing he was home. His wishes went unfulfilled, and would remain that way...

"The prisoner is awake. Good." Blue Diamond spoke calmly, looking down at Steven, her eyes narrowed. For a long time, no one spoke, then...

"You will tell us what you know of the rebel gem base." Blue Diamond never raised her voice, never looked away. She allowed Steven to expel the blood from his throat before speaking, being patient, even if her devout servants were not. Ruby landed a punch to Steven's stomach, causing him to spill blood and bile onto the floor. Blue Diamond did not scold her. Finally, Steven spoke, "I'll never tell you where they are!" He cried, as much as his damaged throat would allow.

Blue Diamond took this rebuke calmly, before speaking once more. "If you do not tell me, I will simply shatter you and force your friend, that Peridot, to reveal the location. She looks very brittle, and not just gem-wise, either." Steven was still silent, but grew worried. They knew she had already told Yellow Diamond, her Diamond, to subsequently buzz off, but would she cave to the intimidating, silent force of Blue Diamond? He prayed she wouldn't.

\--------------------------------------------

"Smash him," the command was given with an uncaring gesture, and finally, the regal Diamond turned away. However, when Steven began to scream, and spill blood everywhere while the Ruby and Pearl decimated his body, she turned to observe. Finally, the duo managed to cause the smallest of hairline fractures in his gem. That made him jolt, and scream as if every nerve ending was on fire; because they were. He screamed until his throat was so raw, it was damaging the skin on the outside, and he kept screaming. The screams didn't stop until the Ruby, sick of the noise, brought a gauntlet-covered fist into the gem, finally shattering it.

Steven froze mid-scream, his whole body in a state of paralysis, and, as the brittle shards of himself, of his mother, scattered to the floor, he took his last breath, an unearthly screaming rising from the shattered gem shards. Rose was screaming as she died, as her son died. The screaming slowly came to a stop, but it had left everyone in the room in an ethereal state of shock.


	5. Goodbye To You

The Pearl threw the limp body into the dungeon, making a move toward Peridot's cell. From her leg, the small purple leech detached herself and scurried back over to a broken Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl. The shards of Steven's gem were deposited in a bucket to be collected later, though no one knew what they would be used for.

Peridot struggled against her captive, but was rendered unconscious by a blow to the head from the Ruby. Once they were gone, and Amethyst was normal, they all rushed over to Steven. Pearl was the first one to react, screaming and throwing herself over Steven's body, wailing a thousand apologies. Sapphire, silently mourning, made her way to the bucket, gathering the last remains of their beloved Rose and Steven. Ruby trembled, the ground beneath her smoldering as she tried to contain her rage. Amethyst joined Sapphire, and together, they made a motion for silence.

Once their moment of remembrance was over, together, Sapphire and Amethyst bubbled the shards, sending them to the temple. As soon as that was over, Ruby and Sapphire fused, causing a distraught Garnet to return. Tears rolled down her face from all three of her eyes, and she grabbed Pearl and Amethyst. "We're going to crush Blue Diamond. Completely." She choked out, trembling. Pearl and Amethyst nodded, and, with heavy hearts, they each gave Steven a final kiss, and fused into Alexandrite...


	6. The Final Showdown

"BLUE DIAMOND!" They screamed as one, charged as one. They only had one, final mission in mind: destroy Blue Diamond once and for all. They were prepared for anything.. almost. From behind, a savage blow from a hidden Sapphire, the blow freezing part of Alexandrite's lower back. They didn't allow that to stop them. They broke free of the ice, and quickly took care of the Sapphire, before returning their attention to Blue Diamond. Unfortunately, in their distraction, a small army had amassed before their foe, made up primarily of Rubies, Sapphires, a Pearl or two, and most heartbreakingly, a single Peridot. Of course, this Peridot didn't look anything like their comrade. Darker skin, darker yellow, pyramid hair, and a gem situated on the bridge of her nose, much like Jasper's. They stood still for a very long moment, before taking a deep breath and charging forward, crying out their pain, their need to avenge Steven and Peridot...

\--------------------------------------------

Blue Diamond hummed happily as she cradled the gem shards in her hands. They glistened so beautifully in the light, an almost clear Pearl, a dark, shadowy Ruby, a bright, beautiful Sapphire, a depressing Amethyst, so dark and mysterious, a shiny Peridot, and lastly, the brightest of all: an untainted, perfect Rose Quartz, barely darkened by Earth's destroying sun rays. She sighed happily, closing her eyes. After a moment, she decided what she wanted done with the shards, and ordered a Pearl to have it done.

In the light breeze that fluttered through, the shards chimed together, sounding beautiful and haunting, all at once. Blue Diamond enjoyed the sound, even as fear trickled down the spines of her servants. At least now everyone knew what happened when you rebelled against a Diamond....

The End

\----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope y'all liked this! It was a spur of the moment fiction, and I actually really loved it. Did any of you expect the ending? I hope I surprised you with it!


End file.
